fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Armony Eiselstein
, known as "Armony Angelstein" in Japan, was a fledgling young alchemist under the tutelage of Edward Elric and the daughter of Professor Wilhelm Eiselstein, esteemed scientific researcher. Armony is a main supporting character created specifically for the 2003 video game Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel. Background Aforementioned above, young Armony was the second daughter of Wilhelm Eiselstein, and youngest sister to the deceased Selene Eiselstein. The memories she held on to after Selene's death is all that remains of her memory, that alongside a lone grave. The interim of Armony's life, until she met the Elric brothers is as of yet unknown, however, one portion of her upbringing is Alchemy. A subject which intrigues Armony enough to pursue but her father is none to keen on the hobby, quickly forbidding Armony from practicing alchemy, the passion of his career. Appearance Armony sports a trendy top/bottom khaki colored combo and matching footwear as well as a white T-shirt underneath her jacket. Along with amber eyes and a warming smile, she also has another striking feature, her stand out is red hair. Her Hair is a sort of short, feathered bob and a hair strand that forks above her bangs. The jacket she wears unsealed has 3 belts and her bottoms are shorts held up by a belt. In addition, Armony wears a red wristband around both hands and her socks are brown collar socks. ''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' She believes her father is cold to her because she is inept in the art of alchemy and has been forbidden to learn alchemy as a result. However, it is actually because of the Philosopher's Catalyst she contains in her own body. He is afraid that if she uses alchemy, it may have some effect on the alchemic amplifier, which she has no knowledge of having. She becomes Edward’s student in hopes of becoming proficient in ancient science. She has a cheerful disposition and is a hard worker with a love for flowers, especially the Etherflower. Armony's drive to learn alchemy is hampered by her father's deliberate order to everyone in New Hiessgart to forbid it. Eiselstein also instructs Edward and Alphonse that they mustn't teach Armony any alchemy. Although Edward first intends to keep this promise, he later rescinds because he feels he can't say no to Armony's earnest longing to learn. However, at some point, after Armony starts to attempt the alchemy transmutations that Edward teaches her, she collapses in front of both Elric Brothers, unable to breathe, and a white wing appears on her back. Later, it is revealed that she is not who she thinks she is. She was a product of Wilheim's daughter, Selene. In an accident involved with the catalyst, Selene's body fused with it and she became Armony. Armony, however, has memories of the two of them together, causing her to be oblivious to her situation. She believes Selene to be her older sister, who died. The catalyst in her body is the reason why she was not attacked by the rampant chimera. In the end, with Mustang and Armstrong as guards to prevent Edward's interference, the catalyst within her body is released, killing both the professor and her. Armony wrote a letter for Edward, which Colonel Mustang gives to Edward when the brothers and Major Armstrong prepare to board a train for Central. With the letter, she places a flower seed. But when Edward holds the seed in the palm of his hand, it starts to glow suddenly, then blooms into a full-grown Etherflower. Alphonse muses that perhaps Armony's alchemic abilities had lain dormant within her, but none of them can guess why the flower transmuted just then. Edward releases the blossom out of the train window, and the field outside is suddenly covered by hundreds of the Etherflowers. As a side point, while all of Armony's memories come from her prior life as Selene, her view of them differs between some. For instance, Armony tells Edward and Alphonse that she recalls playing with her sister, but she also remembers her father teaching her alchemy, which she regards as the best time of her life. Obviously, she is remembering when her father taught her as Selene about alchemy, but despite this, after Selene's "death", Armony believes that Professor Eiselstein has forbidden her to learn more because she, Armony, is inept. This belief is reinforced by the fact that Armony's alchemic abilities are apparently dormant. When Edward and Alphonse arrive in Central after this, Edward manages to crash into a girl who had a lot of flowers, which fly everywhere as both she and Edward fall. Edward first notices the flowers, and hurriedly tries to pick them up to hand back to the girl, but he suddenly flinches as he sees her face. Although she has longer hair and a different voice, this flower girl is a doppelganger for Armony. Edward reacts with emotion, making the girl question if he's okay, but Edward suppresses his response and reassures her he's fine. Alphonse starts to question Edward about his reaction, but Edward dismisses it, turning his attention once again to their journey. Although Armony is supposedly protected from attacks by the chimera due to the Philosopher's Catalyst inside of her, it's curious that she is attacked by General Nemda's combat chimera. No reason is ever given for that chimera attacking her, when she appears to almost be unobserved by the rest throughout the story. Trivia *In Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir, after beating the game once and upon subsequent playthroughs, the player can spot Armony as a cameo alongside the kitten stand in Lior's fountain plaza. It is unknown if this is canonical within the PS2 trilogy but is most likely a fun nod to its predecessor, Broken Angel. Category:Characters Category:Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Videogame character